Jax (book)
''This article is about the book. If you are looking for the Mecha Team member, click ''here. Jax is a book in the 4S Academy series. It focuses on Jax Nurmen before the events in the first series. The Plot Jax is at his 4S Academy graduation. He looks out at all the people cheering for him, and remembers the two who aren't- his parents. This prompts him to look back on his life, and how it all went downhill. We travel back in time to witness the events directly after Jax's birth. Rebecca is lying in bed, cradling her newborn son, while Albert stands nearby. Albert suggests they name the baby after him, but Rebecca says that one of him is enough. Albert tells her that they can't name him Rebecca, so the two think for a while. Rebecca finally decides on Jax. Albert agrees, but then asks if Jax's middle name can be Albert. Rebecca sighs and gives her consent. A few years later, Jax has grown into a headstrong, adventurous young boy. It is revealed that, although his parents are often busy in their lab, they always find time for him. It is Christmas, and Jax receives a toy S10 Pistol from his parents. The pistol does not fire real bullets, only makes noise. However, Albert and Rebecca tell Jax that, when he joins the 4S, he will be able to use a real pistol. Jax replies that he can't wait until they're all in the 4S together. Another, few years later, Jax is now ten years old. He and his parents are on vacation in Florida. Jax wondered what prompted them to come here. He thinks the vacation is awfully sudden, and he remembers that his parents had been making calls without telling Jax why. The family visits Ben's Boat Shop to rent a boat. They travel to an ancient temple in the Everglades. There, Albert and Rebecca look around until they find a strange green rock. Jax wonders if this was the reason why they came to this specific state. Two years later, Albert and Rebecca are still experimenting on the green rock, but they are making little progress. One night, Jax is women up by the sound of a fire alarm. His parents, rush into his room, telling him that their lab is on fire, and that he has to get out of the house. Jax quickly packs a bag and runs out of the room. Once Jax is out of earshot, Albert tells Rebecca that they have to save the Crystal. The two rush back to the lab. Outside the house, Jax is wondering where his parents are, and what is taking them so long. Suddenly, the house implodes. Hearing the sirens of incoming emergency vehicles, Jax runs away, unable to bear it any longer. He runs deep into the woods, only stopping when he can no longer here or see the town. He sets up a sleeping bag and falls into a restless slumber. He wakes up around noon the next day, wondering where he is. Remembering the previous night's events, he is desperate to know the outcome. He sneaks back into the town, where he visits his house. The fire is out, and the debris is being cleared away. Jax knows that he cannot be seen, as he is most likely presumed dead. As he turns to walk away, a newspaper blows across his path. He reads it, and it confirms his suspicions. His parents are dead, and, though his own body was never found, he is most likely dead. Jax crumbles the newspaper and throws it to the ground. He thinks of all the plans he and his parents made for the future, and he realizes that they will now never come to fruition. He runs back into the woods, wanting to get as far away from the trauma as possible. Four years later, Jax is now sixteen. He remembers the four birthdays his parents were not alive to celebrate, and he decides to do something special in their honor. He heads into town, wondering what he should do. He sees a man hanging up a poster, but he cannot see the poster itself. The man moves aside, and Jax finds himself staring at an advertisement for the 4S. He realizes that the best way to honor his parents' memory is to join the 4S. Two years later, it is almost time for Jax's graduation. He reflects on how hard it was to get into the Academy. He recalls how he had to have extensive interviews, and how he had to explain that the headmaster wasn't seeing things, and that he really was alive. However, he made it in. After he did, he remembers, he showed a special talent for leadership. He wonders if he will be chosen as one of the four graduates, and he hopes he will. A few days later, Jax is at the graduation. He watches as Ara, Billy, and Tom are chosen, and he is then dismayed to find that Robert Wilcox is the fourth graduate. However, he is relieved when the headmaster runs onstage, stating that there had been a mix up, and that Robert is not the fourth graduate, as Jax was the one intended to fill that position. Prang announces that, since this is the one hundredth graduation, the graduates will go on to do great things. Jax agrees, and knows that, however his 4S career plays out, he will make his parents proud. Category:4S Academy